Selene's new life
by MysteriousChels
Summary: After the death of Viktor by her own hand she and Michael have been constantly on the run until now. What if being friends with benefits isn't enough? r&r please.
1. shock

_It wasn't long after Selene had killed Viktor that she and Michael would have to be on the run unless Markus would be merciful towards them. She won't know until it actually happens._

"Michael, we need to get going." Selene whispered. All that Michael did was nod and they started going through tunnels that led this way and that until they hit a dead end. They back tracked towards the last fork in the tunnel and took the left path that eventually led to an opening to the world that they hadn't seen for thirty or forty minutes. She and Michael ran until they found a deserted home that they could stay in for the time being. Selene automatically searched the whole house to see if anyone was there but it was completely empty to their luck. Selene went straight down to the basement with Michael following her.

"Selene, I've been wanting to tell you this but couldn't find the right time to tell you but, I love you." Michael said grabbing Selene and started kissing her. Selene was surprised but welcomed his kisses, not certain of her feelings for Michael. Yeah sure she saved him from Viktor killing him, and kissed him before the full moon when she locked him into those handcuffs. 'Do I love him back?' Selene kept asking herself not sure of her true feelings. 'If I don't know what I'm feeling for him in a few weeks then I'll tell him that I don't like him back.' Selene said after five minutes of asking herself 'Do I love him back?'

"Michael, are you sure that you love me?" Selene asked worriedly.

"I'm positive. Why? Do you think that I'm blinded by lust? Well I'm not, if you're wondering." Michael said calmly and hugged her gently. "You should get some sleep you've been up all night and you killed lycans, and Viktor. You really need the rest. I'll sleep by you if you want. Do you want me to?"

"No, that's alright. I didn't think you were blinded by lust, I was just thinking that it's too early and that what you think you are feeling may not be that feeling." Selene said as she walked across the room to a corner. She took off her jacket and laid it on the floor and laid on it. Michael despite Selene saying that she didn't want him sleeping by her walked over and laid behind her to keep her warm. A few minutes later Michael got up and looked for something to keep them both warm but found nothing and he left the house long enough to get a blanket from a clothing store and paid in cash what he had left over in his back pocket. After buying a blanket, shirt, and new pants Michael went back to the house that they were staying in for the night. Only to find that Selene wasn't were he left her or anywhere else in the house that you would expect to find her. Michael found her upstairs by the windows with light coming in but missed Selene barely.

"Get away from the window you'll burn yourself." Michael said worriedly

"Why does it matter all the sudden I've been up here for the past ten minutes and you haven't come up here until now." Selene replied coldly.

"I was out buying things to help us out." Michael said in a frustrated way.


	2. the confession of suicide

"You know you don't have to be like this, walk away from the window Selene." Michael said worriedly.

"Why? I have nothing to live for." Selene said in the same cold voice.

"You can live for yourself, for those who care about you like me. Please Selene don't do this I love you. I want to spend eternity with you, I'll do anything you want me to if you walk away from that window and try not to kill yourself ever. Please Selene I'm begging you." Michael said while walking towards her in just in case she decided to actually open those blinds.

"Michael, My nieces were butchered by Viktor and I've been living a lie all my life. I don't think I could finish living my life like this. I really don't, I'm cold inside and outside. I killed whom I saw as my father, who I later found out killed my entire family. Then tried to kill the person I care about the most. I don't know what to think anymore, I don't see the meaning of life. To run constantly from Markus, and the other Elders. Plus Markus is a hybrid just like you; you two could start a new species. You could get any mate that you wanted, you have a future I do not." Selene said with tears flowing down her face.

"What if I want my mate to be you? What then?" Michael said as he came up behind her and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Why me Michael? Why would you want me to be your mate? You would always have to worry about me, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone especially you." Selene said quietly as she turned around to hold Michael because everything started to confuse her. 'I don't know what to do anymore. I have no clue what I'm feeling right now. Other than hurt and contempt and an emotion that is alien to me. I have no clue what it is.' Michael and Selene walked out of the bedroom and headed down to the basement where Michael started kissing Selene gently. Selene, just let him kiss the tears away, and let him kiss her too, she even kissed him back.

"Michael, I'm tired I should go to sleep." Selene said while pulling away from him to go to the corner where her coat was and Michael followed her with the blanket and put it over themselves to keep warm.


	3. mating

Selene and Michael had gotten up shortly after sunset, Michael got dressed into his new clothes and gathered up the blanket and got going. As soon as they left the house death dealers were running down the street at them.

"Run." Selene said in a rushed voice as she turned the opposite direction of the death dealers and ran as fast as she could. Michael followed her after waiting a few seconds of thinking if he should take the death dealers head on. They kept running and eventually ended up in an alleyway where Selene ran into someone. Little did she know that it was Markus that she had run into until it was to late.

"So this is the famous Selene and Michael." Markus said as the death dealers ran into the alleyway. "Drop your weapons men. These two are no longer our enemies but our allies. We have a new enemy out there that is stronger than me. We need all the help we can get. All personal that can fight Lycan or Vampire will suffice because of what we are going against isn't one of them. It's a serpent, now we have to go before it here's us." Markus said as he swiftly walked the opposite direction in the alley.

"What do you mean Serpent? I thought they went extinct because of us. They haven't been around for centuries." Selene started to argue.

"A whole squad of death dealers were killed by a bite that contained venom that killed them in seconds. The serpents must of hid well since they never showed up on our grid until now. We've been hearing rumors that the serpents plan on killing the children of Lycans and Vampires, the future of our generations. We cannot have them killing the future of us all, let's say you were pregnant Selene you would be one of their first targets because you are carrying a child. Sure Michael could try to protect you but he would die trying. We need to find a supreme being that can handle this. The only few I can think of are Viktor who you killed, Lucian who Kraven killed, and if you were to have a child and that would be the supreme being if Michael was the father since you have Viktor's Vampire gene in your system. It would be remarkable if it were to the truth, but it is not since you and Michael are not mates and you're not pregnant." Markus said while getting into a black vehicle that Selene used to be in before she got her own from the covenant.

"When will Michael have to choose a mate if he were to become one of your pack?" Selene asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, why?" Markus asked suspiciously.

"Just curious that's all." Selene said as she looked at Michael who smiled at her making her smile back at him.

"Michael I was wondering if you and I could talk for a bit without Selene around. If you don't mind Selene." Markus said like he would everyday in a conversation.

"No, I don't mind and went back by the death dealers to be clued in with the killing tactics they plan on using for the new enemy.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Michael asked Markus as they kept walking ahead of the others.

"I want you to be one of my counsel for when I go back into hibernation you can take over and you need a mate and heir for if you ever die. You'll need to choose by tomorrow, and choose wisely." Markus whispered in just in case anybody was listening to their conversation.

"Thank you sir for wanting me as one of your counsel sir. What do you mean choose wisely?" Michael asked curiously.

"What I mean is, choose Selene they will follow her more than anyone else, she's been a warrior and knows what the men and women go through in battle. She knows the suffering of the people, she also knows the balance." Markus advised.

"I was already planning on taking her as a mate sir. I love her." Michael confessed. Markus looked at Michael to see if there was a doubt in Michael's eyes but found none.

"You truly love Viktor's little Anne?" Markus asked carefully.

"Anne? No I love Selene not Anne I don't even know who Anne is." Michael said in a calm tone.

"Anne was Selene's human name before Viktor changed her." Markus replied and kept walking as Michael stopped in shock.

They all walked to the nearest coven hide out. Selene and Michael followed Markus into a different room while the rest went to different directions.


	4. surprise

In the chambers of Markus had to be the scariest moment of my life because I had no clue for what he had in store for Michael and I until now…

"Michael, would you like to ask Selene something or do you want me to do t for you?" Markus asked promptly.

"I'll ask her, since I already had this planned for awhile." Michael said as he started walking towards her. "Selene…" Michael started and went down to one knee. "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes I will Michael." Selene said as she hugged Michael, and then ended it as a kiss.

"I can give you two a secret ceremony tomorrow so that no one will no that you two are together or are bond to one another. I will have Jinkvi give you guys' weapons to protect yourselves with and I'll show you to your guy's room that you'll be sleeping in." Markus said as he started to leave his chambers up to a completely different room. In Markus's chambers it was all red with black here and there but in this room there was a black ceiling, red carpet, and gray walls. Which is very uncommon to be in a vampire mansion.

'Oh my god we are starting to have color in the bedrooms other than black and red. Are they expanding the color range for the lycans? Or are they choosing not to have black walls?' Selene thought as she looked around the room and saw a huge canopy bed with black and blue cloth on it along with a bay window with shingles on the outside that close during the day. "Markus why are we starting to have color in the bedrooms?"

"For the lycans, so that they feel at home." Markus replied as he walked out of the bedroom to leave Selene and Michael together. Michael walked to the canopy bed and sat down on it while Selene went to the window.

"Well we're here at last, not being chased to be killed or having to hide from death dealers and lycans. Why don't you come sit down by me?" Michael said calmly.

"I want to thank you Michael, for everything you've done for me. I shouldn't sit down I have to attend something soon." Selene said as she looked out the window. Michael just nodded not sure if Selene heard or saw or not. He just kept quiet until the death dealers came in.

"Selene we need you in the weaponry room right now." Grason said in a rush.

"I'm on my way." Selene said looking at Michael quickly who was looking back at her and stood up. Michael walked over to her and glanced at the death dealer who left the room to go back down stairs.

"I'll see you at sunset." Michael said right before he kissed Selene who kissed him back with as much passion in it as he did. After a few seconds that seemed to be like forever Michael reluctantly pulled away so Selene could leave. After looking at Michael she left the room and went down to the weaponry room. Selene sped down the stairs as fast as she could without drawing too much attention. The first room she came into as soon as she hit the bottom stair was the foyer where there were a few vampires and lycans talking amongst themselves as she walked pass into the next room to her left which was the dinning area that had a door on the right as soon as you walk into it. It said weaponry on it, which made things easier for her.

"Here is Selene. We plan on finding this serpent and trying to kill it with these bullets. They have a mix of ultraviolet radiation and silver nitrate since the sun slows down the serpent and the silver weakens it we can be able to fight it easier." Jean told her while handing her a round of new mixed bullets.

"How many of these will we need to weaken it?" Selene asked arrogantly.

"That's the thing though, we don't know." Jean said worriedly.


	5. last time for chance

Selene just stared at Jean. "What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to try them before you make dozens." Selene replied angrily.

"Markus told us how much to use and how many we might need." Jean said while handing her a gun to put the round into.

"And how many would that be?" Selene asked.

"About three at the least and seven at the max." Jean replied while turning back to get another gun for Selene and another round.

"Why are you giving me two guns and two rounds of this new mixture?" Selene asked suspiciously.

"In just in case there's more than one serpent and you miss." Jean said worriedly. "But according to those who've survived your bullets, you never miss especially when being attacked."

"You've got that straight and don't forget it. How long until we leave?" Selene asked viciously.

"Next sunset because it's almost sunrise we wouldn't be able to find it and fight without getting burned." Jean replied as if she were the new commander instead of Markus.

"Tell me, have any of you seen this serpent from a distance?" Selene asked the vampires and lycans that were in there.

"No none of us have, the ones that have are dead." One of the new warriors said but he looked like a lycan from her point of view.

"Why can't the lycans search during the day and us at night?" Selene commanded.

"Because we don't have enough lycans on our side to do so, and how could we possibly get more when they all hate Viktor?" Jean asked angrily.

"Simple I know who now leads the lycans." Selene pronounced.

"Who is that?" Jean asked curiously.

"Michael Corvin." Selene announced proudly.

"He's a hybrid how could he lead the lycans?" Three of the warriors asked.

"Because he was a friend of Lucian." Selene spit out distastefully. All of the warriors looked at her with fear since they all knew now that the new leader of the lycans was in their lair and could possibly kill them all in their sleep. Just the thought of it wanted to make Selene laugh, but she held it back so that they would not find her cruel and unusual. With seeing their faces she left the way she came and went upstairs to find the room empty and no Michael. Selene automatically searched the room for any signs that could help her find where he went, but then Selene walked to the door and looked both ways. She still couldn't find him, so she went back into the room and laid down on the bed and waited for him to come back.

After hours of wandering on the street, Michael decided to head back to the mansion that he came from and has Selene in it who was probably getting ready for bed since it was almost dawn. Michael started running back to the mansion suddenly feeling an urge to be by her side, that he's never felt before and it was scaring him alittle. Michael finally got to the mansion a few minutes later, and then he ran up the stairs to the room that they are sharing and found her laying on the bed asleep. He walked over to the bed and picked up Selene as if she were a baby and pulled the covers back and put her underneath them. Then he walked over to the closet and made a bed on the floor, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Selene heard the door slam open then closed gently but was too exhausted to open her eyes to see who it was. She heard the footsteps come closer to her and then was picked up as if she were a fragile child with no problem at all. Then she felt the coldness of a sheet, which she assumed, was under the comforter that she fell asleep on waiting for Michael to get back. Then was covered with the sheet and the comforter. She heard some closet doors opening, and the rustling of blankets on the floor, then she heard the footsteps fade away until she heard the shower running and her popped open to see who it was. Selene threw off the covers and walked over to the bathroom door as silently as she could, and she peeked in to see Michael with his shirt off which made her blush and she turned around to walk to the bed. Michael must have heard her since he came out of the bathroom as soon as she made it to the bed.

"You're awake. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Michael apologized.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to go to sleep, and I was waiting for you to get back so that we could talk about a few things." Selene said nervously, all she wanted to do right now was kiss him even though she shouldn't because they haven't even been on a date together. As if Michael could read her thoughts he walked over across the space between them and grabbed her waist then slowly moved in to kiss her. The kiss was amazing in her mind she didn't know what her body was doing but all the sudden her arms were around his neck and he started deepening the kiss. They stopped kissing when a knock at the door and they got up with Selene already heading for the door to see who it could be. She opened the door to find Markus there.

"Selene is Michael here to talk to?" Markus asked unsure of what to say.

"Yes he is, one moment." Selene said moving out of the door to let Michael through to talk to Markus.

"I would like to talk to you Michael in private will you come with me to the private library after you put a shirt on?" Markus asked proudly.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." Michael replied while going to the bathroom and shutting off the water and put his shirt on. Then headed back to the door and saw Selene with a sad and confused look on her face, and he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before leaving to go with Markus. "I'll be back before you wake" Then he left through the door.


	6. nightmare

In only a few minutes Michael was back and was finally getting to the shower that he couldn't take earlier, because of his interruptions even though he shouldn't have Selene under the interruptions section because he loves her. How could he have put her under that category even for a minute he wanted her to be interrupting him so he could taste those wonderful, luxurious, rich, and sweet tasting lips. It's only two days before the full moon and he will have to stay away from Selene those days so that he doesn't get the mating urge or the urge to kill her. 'I wish Lucian were hear right now so that I don't have to worry about my mix up emotions when it comes to the full moon and mating. I used to think that mating was something that wouldn't be able to overcome me until now. I love her too much.' After he was finishing up his shower he heard Selene scream, he didn't know if it was cause of a bad dream or someone in the room, but he grabbed the towel on the bar wrapped it around his waste and ran into the bedroom. He found Selene sitting in bed with tears on her face and a look full of sadness. It must have been a bad dream since he couldn't smell anything other than Selene and his scent in the room.

"What's wrong Selene?" Michael asked curiously in a caring tone.

"I saw Viktor come back to life and kill you." Selene said as she hugged Michael tight.

"Don't worry, it was just a bad dream that you had. Don't worry about it, I'm here." Michael said trying to comfort her. "You should get back to sleep it's only 8:49 a.m. get some more sleep, you need it." With that said Michael went back to the bathroom and got his boxers on and went back out and laid down in the bed with Selene to comfort her.

Selene went to sleep crying in Michael's strong arms, Instead of dreaming of Michael's death came a different dream.

Selene woke up in the old mansion and wandered the hallways only to end up at Kraven's door. Inside she heard strange unfamiliar noises, so she opened the door to see Kraven reviving Viktor by giving him his blood and telling him that Markus has taken over the Underworld and he being an abomination and destroying any who go against him. "My lord, we need you to kill the abominations and get Selene back so she can mate properly and have Vampire children which she can't have with that Michael. I know you agree with me on this. Lucian is dead and in a grave but we have two abominations that are going to kill who ever get in their way and now are in a pack. I found Selene on their property and I brought her back here. Give your step-daughter to me and the hybrid race will be weakend and that's when we'll strike." Kraven announced proudly to Viktor who now had catheters of blood were running into his veins. His head put back together, and he looked really pissed off. Selene started running down the hallway towards the main doors, but then she ran into Erika the female vampire that has always had a crush on Kraven. Surprisingly she let Selene by "Why are you helping me?" Selene asked.

"_I'm not I'm helping me now there are guards at the front door I'd advise that you take a window in the next room and here is a suit for you to be able to blend you into your surroundings and more mobile since that dress might slow you down. Now go." Erika hissed at Selene. Selene ran into the room and closed the door, got dressed into the suit and left the dress on the chair. Selene jumped through the window and onto the ground and she took the back way and jumped across the gate and started running for dear life. Selene kept running into she hit the mansion to find a serpent there in front of Michael with Markus already dead and the serpent turned into a human right before her eyes. He was breath taking and he walked towards her and placed a kiss on her lips then looked at Michael who was fuming up at him for touching her, then all the sudden he turned into his hybrid form and was fighting the serpent that was still in human form. Selene felt as if she was falling after that kiss everything started getting blurry all she saw was the two of them fighting until she saw light._

Selene woke up in the bedroom that she and Michael was sharing and looked around for him, then she looked at the clock it said 4:30 am. She must have been asleep for a long time since she slept through the entire morning of darkness. Then Michael walked into the bedroom part from the bathroom wearing a snug black shirt and snug black leather pants with black boots.

"You're awake, you've slept all morning. I'll get you some new clothes unless you want to stay in those." Michael said as he went to the dresser on the opposite wall and he pulled out a black dress, like the one in her dream.

"I'll stay in these, that dress makes me feel uneasy just by looking at it." Selene replied distastefully mainly at the dress but mostly at herself. "Michael can I be with you all of today never leaving your side?"

"Yeah, sure I'm gonna be in this room mostly though. Why do you ask?" Michael said as he cautiously asked as he walked over to her not sure of her intentions.

"I had this dream and I was wearing that dress that u pulled out just a minute ago." Selene said as Michael sat on the bed, pulling him to her to comfort her

"You know you can tell me anything." Michael said instinctively.

"That's why you asked about being with me today." Michael said when Selene was done telling him about her dream. "I would never let you outta my sight if you could have visions but then again you've been having lots of nightmares lately, it could mean something but I don't think the same exact thing about your dream though. I love you Selene, I always have since our eyes met in the subway six days ago, and after having knowing you it's not because of our situations together but of pure love. I've never felt this way about anyone and I do mean no one, not even the girl I thought I was madly in love with." He said as he rubbed his hands along her cold arms to warm her up. "If you are taken I would come for you the second I found you missing, I won't give you up to anyone not even someone who could kill me. I'd die for you Selene if you haven't noticed already, that's how much I love you."

"Don't say words of undying love to me right before I could possibly lose you. I love you Michael; I just noticed that recently. After having all those nightmares about you dying, only to find you right here in the room with me safe from harm for the time being. I don't want to lose you." Selene said as she cupped Michael's face to kiss him squarely on the lips which eventually ended up as a very passionate kiss that seemed to last forever until they stopped to catch their breath. Then there was a knock at the door. Michael got up and answered the door to find Kraven there who punched him squarely in the face making him fly back.

"No way are you having my queen for yours." Kraven yelled at him as he walked over to Selene and picked her up carrying her out the door.

"Michael!" Selene cried as she was being carried away down the stairs to the car that was waiting outside the mansion. Kraven put a cloth to her face over her nose and mouth and she fell asleep almost constantly being driven away in a car to somewhere else. Her nightmare is coming true.


	7. Seperate ways

'Oh no, my dream is coming true.' Selene thought to herself as she was waking up from whatever drug Kraven had given her, she woke up in the same room she saw in her dream except there were a few things that weren't in the one in her dream. It was a blue blanket on top of her when there wasn't one in her dream and there was a brass lamp next to her. She got up and went down the hall, which she went down in her dream when she came along a door that was having noises behind it. She went down the hallway assuming that was the room with Kraven and Viktor in it having their little conversation about Michael being an abomination along with Markus. Se reached the end of the hallway only to run into Kraven who wasn't in the room that he was in her dream, but in her dream she had bought time for him to go into the bedroom with Viktor in it.

"Ah, you're awake so u and I can talk about what has been done recently. I've heard that, that lycan hybrid asked you to be his mate, and that you have said yes to him." Kraven spit out distastefully. As he circled her. "I can give you so much more than that lycan hybrid ever can. I know your moodiness he doesn't, I know you're great potential he doesn't, he will never understand you and your ways of thinking Selene. You're a natural born killer with warrior strength, he's just an animal that can be tamed over time, and you're special not only to me but all of the Vampire kind. Join me, be my queen, and I'll have your every wish granted. " Kraven said as he lead Selene back to the room that she just came out of. "I will see you later Selene." With that said Kraven closed the doors behind him and locked them. Selene ran over to the windows and opened them with surprising speed and strength.

'I'm coming Michael.' Selene thought as she jumped through the window to the ground. She ran all the way to the gate and jumped over it, she followed the path that she followed in her dream. A few minutes later she arrived at the mansion she was originally was at, she saw Markus dead and she walked inside to find Michael there with the serpent. The serpent turned around and saw her and changed into human form just like her dream and he started walking towards her. Selene ran past him to Michael and the serpent turned around faster than a lightning bolt and grabbed her wrist before she could make it to him. The serpent put one arm around her waist to hold her against him. She looked at Michael who was starting to look angry.

"Michael no, please don't…I don't want you dead." Selene said mournfully as she looked at Michael who was now looking at her with a soft look.

"So the oh so powerful hybrid does have a soft spot. I would see why she would be your soft spot after all she is gorgeous. She'll be my perfect queen." The serpent said slyly.

"What is up with you guys and wanting me to be your queen? I have a mate already." Selene hissed at the serpent. Who looked at her with eyes full of shock.

"Now that can't be it's not possible. I have had spy's tell me you are in lack of a mate. Oh and where are my manners my name is Drake." The serpent said as he slightly let go of Selene just enough so she could wriggle out of his arms and into those of Michael where she hugged him tightly who responded by doing the same.

"Michael, thank you for listening." Selene said as she finally loosened her grip on him.

"When you told me not to I remembered that you told me about your dream but now you've made it so no one dies." Michael said happily.

"That's where you're wrong." Kraven said out of nowhere. As he pulled out the gun. "Back away from my future queen, you lycan hybrid so that u don't endanger her with me pulling the trigger." Kraven spat out. All the sudden the serpent was upon Kraven biting him in the arm and then turning back to his human form.

"But unfortunately you got something wrong, where I come from a mate is a mate and can't be taken from that mate unless death do its part. You'll die for trying to kill my new friend and take his mate." Drake responded, after saying that Drake turned to Michael and Selene who were holding each other. "I am now at your servitude, and you sir Michael Corvin are my master." Michael just stared in curiosity at Drake while Selene walked off to a corner and sat down putting as much space in between herself and Michael, as if scared that he might change and kill Kraven himself.

"You may kill Kraven since I don't wish to fight him and kill him myself at this moment." Michael replied quietly and walked over to Selene.

I started walking towards Selene who had put herself in the corner and sat down while the serpent talked to me and put on the shield, which I had first met. The one that made sure that no one could tell what she was feeling and made others uneasy. "Selene, What's wrong?" I tried to find out since her face would not tell me. All she replied was "Nothing of your concern", in the cold voice that I also met with a few days back, which seemed like years ago. I sat down next to her hoping that she would eventually tell me what was wrong, but she did not. After what seemed like eternity even though, it was only two hours. I tried putting my arm around her waist only to have it hit by her hand and her move away from me. 'What have I done to deserve this? Did I do something that made her so upset? Did she want me to die? Did she only agree to be my mate so that Markus would kill her? Is she using me and now that I've made a new friend who can help us out want to leave for someone else?' These thoughts made Michael very mad as he started walking after Selene. He would eventually find out the real reasons for all his questions.

'I need to leave Michael for the better of things. I can't get involved with him; I need to get back with my people. I can't live in a world of hybrids. I just can't, they will eventually make Michael eat me instead of mate with me.' Selene thought to herself as she kept walking away from Michael who now had a feral look on his face that had written all over it. Kill Selene, and I started running. Unfortunately, he followed at a faster pace, I started running with all I had, but a few seconds later ended up on the ground with a knife at my neck.

"Why are you running from me? You're my mate unless you only agreed so that Markus wouldn't kill you?" Michael raged at her.

"I'm running cause I thought you were going to kill me, and no I didn't agree to be your mate so that Markus wouldn't kill me. I agreed cause in that moment I thought I really liked you, but we can't be together, Michael we just can't. A hybrid and a vampire do not go together." Selene said knowing that she hit a soft spot and he took the knife away from her throat, and helped her up. She turned towards him with an emotionless mask which she had before they met and went through the hardships together and there he was with pain, anger, and sadness written all over his face.

"You're right we can't be together. If you really want to go then fine go." Michael said as he turned away.

'Why is he just letting me go? Does he hate me? Was he only pretending to like me so that I wouldn't feel bad? Or did he use me?' Selene asked herself as she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Neither one of them looked back, and they had left each other's life. For now.


	8. The chase

Years later……………………………….

Selene started going back to somewhere she was not quite sure where. She just kept following the path her body had created for her to go down. In her dream, it showed the path going down to a huge deserted mansion and she followed cautiously to see if there would be the mansion. Only minutes later did she find the end of the path with the mansion right behind the path she just followed. She stayed in the shadow of a building that was near by in just in case the area around the mansion was not deserted. She carefully took out one of her pistols and made sure the safety was off. As soon as she heard a noise that did not belong she would aim and fire at the sound. She heard the wings of bats' that were near by fluttering with the occasional hoot of the owl. Only a few minutes later she heard a twig snap that was on the ground, she aimed at where the sound came from, and a man appeared. The man looked around as if waiting for a trap, she could not see his face because it was covered in long hair and she shot and ran with all her might away from the building. If it were a lycan, she would be hunted down within seconds. Merely even seconds later she heard the running of footsteps behind her and gaining, and jumped into the nearest building and ran even more hoping the door would stop them shortly or just enough time for her to get further away. However, to her demise the door did not seem to stop them at all but just sort of busted right through as if it were very thin glass. This sent Selene's heart beat speed up but kept her emotionless mask on in just in case she had to confront the lycan, which she would rather not do at all. As time passed she realized that she wouldn't be able to out run her pursuer at all so she will end up confronting him, there was absolutely no way she can outrun a lycan for longer than an hour, plus she was weakening by the second. She went around the next corner and got ready for battle. She stood there waiting to hear the footsteps of the lycan chasing her. She didn't have to wait long until she heard the footsteps slow down, which was peculiar because most lycans just keep running while this one knew that there was a trap and waiting for her to move. She was determined not to give herself away by sound, but knowing a lycan probably can smell her she stayed put letting her enemy come to her very slowly then use the attack to her advantage. For some strange reason the lycan just stayed still, it didn't run away, it didn't move towards her direction, it just stood where ever it stopped. She looked around the corner she used for her hiding spot, she didn't see anything at first glance over, but second glance over she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her from a bunch of bushes. Selene jumped back into the shadows, and started running again and once again hearing the footsteps behind her. She recognized those blue eyes but from where? Did that vampire hunter in Egypt find her here in London after moving how many times? She had lost count of all the times, because she had so frequently done it. 'This does not feel right. I do not like this one bit. I need to rest and get somewhere safe and ditch whatever is following me.' Selene thought, and during that thought, she had noticed she really had not paid attention to her surroundings. The lycan was chasing her to where she left Michael all those years ago. 'MICHAEL, I knew it, those were his eyes, how could I have been so stupid. I don't trust him' Selene did a sudden turn away from the path he was leading her and he followed except coming at her from the side trying to get her to go to the mansion. Selene finally stopped and dropped to the ground, moments later she felt two strong hands touch her, and she turned around and swiped at him for touching her. This surprised the lycan who Selene believed to be Michael, but did not get a chance to for after she swiped at the hands; the lycan had fled towards the mansion leaving her to sit in the snow trying to catch her breath. 'That couldn't have been Michael, Michael would of stayed here.' Selene thought while she rested, and after what seemed like minutes, she got up and started running towards downtown London for a deserted building where she could spend the night. She ran and ran until she got to an empty warehouse. Tomorrow she would go and look for the lycan that pursued her. Tomorrow the lycan would be the hunted not her.


End file.
